


Два Рождества

by victoria_holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Lonely Sherlock, M/M, POV Lestrade, Sherlock is Alone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_holmes/pseuds/victoria_holmes
Summary: Лестрейд наблюдает за Шерлоком Холмсом во время двух разных Рождеств, и ему не нужно быть гением дедукции, чтобы увидеть разницу, которую сотворила любовь и дружба.





	Два Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Christmases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859330) by [Etaleah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etaleah/pseuds/Etaleah). 



** 2009 **

По какой-то причине в первые недели декабря Шерлок всегда казался более агрессивным, чем во все остальные месяцы года. Он больше огрызался, вырявкивал приказы младшим офицерам — что стоило Грегу намного больше, чем несколько отставок, — и скупо разжевывал полицейским подробности с мест преступлений. Если бы не страх, что без работы у Шерлока может случиться рецидив, и печальный факт, что Ярд без него очень часто ни на что не годится, Грег вообще прекратил бы приглашать его аж до самого января.

И он жалел, что не сделал этого сегодня вечером, поскольку Шерлок уже впился взглядом во владельца магазина, взлом которого они расследовали.

— Не могли бы вы, _пожалуйста_ , выключить этот невыносимо унылый поток бреда?

— Шерлок, — начал Грег, но его прервали:

— Я не могу сосредоточиться, когда на фоне завывают глупые колядки.

— Зануда, — пробормотал Андерсон, сложив руки на груди.

Хозяин поспешил выключить музыку, окончательно убив тот неуловимый дух Рождества, который подпитывался хором детишек по радио. С разбитыми гирляндами и разбросанными повсюду украшениями все казалось чертовски удручающим. Шерлок, посматривая сквозь линзу, склонился над разбитой игрушкой, и Грег надеялся, что все закончится очень быстро.

— Все очень просто, — сказал Шерлок.

— Тогда скажи нам, где грабитель, чтобы мы уже могли пойти домой, фрик, — подала голос Донован, гадко улыбаясь. — Если тебя не приглашали на вечеринки и тебе некому покупать подарки, это не значит, что...

— Сержант, — предупреждающе бросил Грег, немного опустив голову. Он чувствовал себя ужасно каждый год, когда не приглашал Шерлока на рождественскую вечеринку в Ярде; по его мнению, никто не заслуживает быть там так же сильно, как этого заслуживает Шерлок. Но поскольку данное мероприятие проводилось только для официальных военнослужащих и их супругов, это создало бы слишком много вопросов. _«Кроме того,_ — напомнил он себе. — _Шерлок все равно не захочет туда идти, правда? Он не любитель вечеринок.»_

Заметив взгляд Шерлока, он уже не был так в этом уверен.

Шерлок встал, отбросив свалившийся ворох рождественских гирлянд, и снял перчатки.

— Наш взломщик — это белая женщина глубоко за тридцать, ростом под сто семьдесят, носит скобы на зубах и, очевидно, у нее низкий доход. Она наиглупейше подставила саму себя, попытавшись убежать, так что шанс, что вы найдете ее в ближайшей аптеке, составляет восемьдесят девять процентов.

— О, спасибо, это нам _так_ поможет, — с сарказмом ответил Андерсон.

— Что ж, в таком случае, желаю удачи. Она вам обязательно понадобится, — ответил Шерлок, запахнув пальто, и ушел. Грег последовал за ним, и его зубы застучали от внезапного порыва ветра, который промчался сквозь рождественские венки по украшенным гирляндами улицам.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал он.

— Ты можешь отблагодарить меня, помогая поймать такси, — ответил Шерлок, когда уже второй автомобиль проехал мимо, игнорируя его машущую руку. Улицы были заполнены машинами и пешеходами, которые суетились и тащили за собой кучу сумок.

— Удачи тебе с этим, — сказал Грег, хотя тоже вскинул руку. — Сегодня все ходят по магазинам или собираются на вечеринки. Посещают близких.

— Да, я _знаю_ , — просто сказал Шерлок.

Проехало еще одно такси. Грег опустил руку и пожал плечами.

— Я сегодня без машины, так бы подвез тебя. Может, стоит поймать автобус или проехаться на метро?

— Они будут слишком переполнены. — Шерлок поднял воротник и обернулся. — Я пройдусь.

Грег почесал голову.

— Но путь долгий, и ужасно холодно.

— Блестящая дедукция, Лестрейд, — сказал Шерлок, не улыбаясь, и вздохнул. — По крайней мере, пока я доберусь, мой отвратительный домовладелец уже уснет.

— И что потом? — спросил Грег, не зная, почему он это сделал.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Шерлок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Грег пожал плечами.

— Ну, Рождество. — Когда Шерлок не ответил, он уточнил. — Я имею в виду, у тебя же должен быть кто-то, с кем можно встретить его? Правильно?

Шерлок моргнул и снова отвернулся, и Грегу вдруг стало жаль, что он спросил.

— Я ненавижу Рождество, — тихо сказал он и ушел, засунув руки в карманы пальто.

* * *

**2017**

Грегу нужно было _очень_ давно прочно вдолбить себе в голову, что Шерлока в декабре на расследования тащить не стоит. Более того, ему было необходимо помнить о том, что не стоит тащить Шерлока и Джона. Обычно вместе они работали великолепно, но сегодня являлись лишь занозами в задницах всех окружающих.

— Готов поспорить, он раскроет это дело через две минуты, — похвастал Джон, и у Грега закрались подозрения насчет его глупых ухмылочек и постоянных пошатываний. Он был уже почти готов засунуть в него алкотестер. — Мой восхитительный бойфренд.

Все застонали, а Шерлок засиял ярче, чем рождественские огни вокруг них.

— Тут все просто.

— Как думаешь, ты мог бы сказать нам ответ до тех пор, пока мы не отправились на вечеринку? — спросила Донован. — Знаешь, на ту самую, которая только для профессионалов.

— Конечно. У меня скоро будет собственная вечеринка, — сказал Шерлок, подмигивая хихикнувшему Джону и вызвав тем самым очередной коллективный стон.

— Почему бы вам двоим не снять номер? — спросил Грег, не в силах сдержать усмешки.

Шерлок встал, и Джон качнулся в его сторону, получая встречные объятия. Грег и не думал, что Шерлок умеет так улыбаться.

— Вор — парень в возрасте двадцати лет, ростом около ста шестидесяти сантиметров, вероятно, уже находящийся под стражей за что-то еще, учитывая, что он был настолько глуп, чтобы оставить свои отпечатки пальцев и список с адресами ограбленных магазинов. Сначала проконсультируйтесь с другими офицерами, но, если он вдруг каким-то образом умудрился избежать общения с полицией, вы, вероятно, найдете его в одном из универмагов на Чаринг-Кросс.

— Ты же вроде тоже был там? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся еще шире.

— Там я купил для тебя подарок. Который самый большой под елкой.

Джон снова хихикнул, и Шерлок схватил его за талию, целуя в макушку. Офицеры закатили глаза и направились к полицейским машинам, припаркованным снаружи. Грег знал, что должен последовать за ними, но было приятно наблюдать за тем, как эти двое выражают привязанность друг к другу, особенно сейчас, тихо и задорно напевая рождественский мотивчик.

— Сыграешь на скрипке, когда вернемся домой? — спросил Джон, поглаживая щеку Шерлока. — Мне нравится, когда ты играешь для меня колядки.

— Конечно, — ответил Шерлок, помогая Джону встать ровно. — Но только после того, как миссис Хадсон признает свое рождественское печенье полным провалом.

— Ммм, — Джон потянул Шерлока за рукав. — Давай найдем такси.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поймали его всего в нескольких кварталах от дома? У нас не получится.

— Хорошо, если вы пойдете пешком, позволь мне хотя бы помочь вытащить его отсюда, — сказал Грег, отчасти для того, чтобы напомнить о своем существовании. Он схватил Джона под одну руку, а Шерлок под другую, и они помогли ему пройти по разбитому стеклу и разбросанным по полу товарам. На тротуар они вывалились кучкой. — Боже мой, Шерлок, в следующий раз не давай ему так много вина.

— О, расслабься, Лестрейд, праздник же, — сказал Шерлок. Его глаза сияли, словно звезды, пока он усиливал хватку, чтобы удержать Джона. — Какие планы?

Грег взмахнул руками.

— Не знаю. Возможно, пойду на вечеринку. Может быть, загляну в паб и пропущу пинту.

— Тебе не с кем провести Рождество? — спросил Шерлок, и его глаза потемнели от беспокойства.

Грег улыбнулся. Значит, засранцу все же не плевать.

— Есть несколько друзей в городе, плюс утром уезжаю к родственникам. В любом случае, вы двое идите и наслаждайтесь своей «вечеринкой».

Джон снова хихикнул, и Шерлок улыбнулся, пожав руку Грегу.

— Береги себя.

Казалось, он избегал взгляда Грега, вынуждая его спросить, все ли в порядке.

— О да, все прекрасно, — ответил Шерлок, и его голос был мягче, чем когда-либо. — Просто я _люблю_ Рождество.

На его порозовевших щеках вспышкой блеснула влага, когда он уходил, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Джона.


End file.
